No Strings Attached
by wheretherealfriendsat
Summary: Klaus and Caroline begin a relationship based solely on sex.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was exhausted from her long day at work. She couldn't wait to get home and sit in the tub and relax.

When she got home her roommate was cooking dinner. "Hey, my brother's coming over tonight. You want to join us for dinner?"

Caroline greeted her. The food smelled so good to her and she was starving so the next words out of her mouth were so hard to get out. "No thanks, I don't want to intrude on your time together."

"Nonsense, he wants to meet my roommate anyways. Wants to make sure you're not crazy or anything. He's kind of protective of me."

"Beks, don't sound so bitter about it. That sounds sweet to me."

"Yeah, but now I have Matt to worry about me. My brother can just back off."

"He's been doing it his whole life. It might be a little hard for him to do that." Caroline said as she laughed. "Speaking of, is Matt coming over for dinner as well? I'd love to see him."

"He's coming too. Which is why you have to be here, be a buffer." Rebekah practically begged.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's just your brother. I'll be here for support. Do you need any help with dinner?" Caroline asked calmly.

"No, I'm just stressing about it. My brother doesn't like any of the guys I date… and Matt is really special to me."

Caroline smiled thinking about her roommate and her friend. They were so adorable together and she's never seen Matt so smitten with someone before. "Don't worry Beks, everything will work out. So, what's your brother look like it's been a while for me." She said while winking at Rebekah.

"God Care, don't be gross. My brother is not your type. He is definitely the definition of a player. He just sleeps with girls. He's not the relationship type."

"Well maybe I don't need a relationship? Maybe that's my problem, I have too many expectations of guys… maybe I should do the whole casual sex thing."

Rebekah just stared at her as if she grew two heads. "Care, you are the definition of a relationship girl. Don't be someone you aren't just to be with a guy."

"I'm not. I just feel like relationships haven't been working for me and maybe what I need to do is have casual sex. It's not like it'll hurt. I won't hit on your brother if it freaks you out." She gave a quick wink to Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's behavior. "Honestly, if you really feel like you can do the whole "not getting attached, casual, fun thing ... than go for it. I'm not getting involved."

Caroline was kind of shocked by Rebekah's approval to be with her brother. "I'm not saying I'm going to do it. It's just an option. Depends on what he looks like." She laughed.

* * *

Rebekah was getting more and more annoyed as the time went by. She was sitting on the couch with Matt, while her brother was on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Her brother was giving Matt the third degree and she was getting frustrated.

She sent Caroline a quick text.

_Get out of the shower. Come out here. Do your job. Diffuse the tension. Distract my brother. Do something. _

Caroline looked at her phone and laughed. Rebekah was taking this whole thing way out of proportion. She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror and decided she looked fine. She was just wearing a pair of Levi jeans and a nice flowy top. Her hair was in their natural curls and she decided to put on some light makeup.

She quickly walked out of her room and headed to the living room. She looked into the room and gave Rebekah a quick smile before her face lit up even more. "Hey Matt! Did you forget about me now that you have Rebekah?!" she said as she pulled Matt in for a hug.

"No one could ever forget about you Care. I still miss you everyday" He responded as he laughed at her.

"Aww, okay I forgive you for not keeping in touch then" she gave him a small smile before looking over at Rebekah's brother. Yup. He was definitely hot.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Rebekah's brother Klaus" he said.

Holy shit. He has an accent? Well no duh he has an accent, he's Rebekah's brother. Who the hell were their parents? Brad and Angelina? God. She gave him a quick smile and said "Hi! I'm Caroline, Rebekah's roommate."

"Let's eat dinner!" Rebekah quickly cut in before Klaus could start interrogating Caroline. She didn't miss the way Klaus's eyes raked over Caroline's body. She just hoped that Caroline was serious about being okay with the casual sex thing. She knew her brother would never do the whole relationship thing and she didn't want Caroline to end up getting hurt.

They sat down at the dinner table. Klaus and Caroline were on one side and Rebekah and Matt were on the other. Matt sat down and held Rebekah's hand. Caroline looked at them and smiled, before she turned her head at Klaus. He also saw Matt take Rebekah's hand and glared at him.

"So, Matt… what is it that you do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I'm a bartender" Matt replied.

"Has that been your life goal? To tend to a bar?"

"Well, things didn't turn out the way I planned."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I had to drop out of school to help my mom with finances. She was struggling."

"You don't even have a degree?"

All of a sudden Caroline felt this shooting pain in her leg and she looked up and realized that Rebekah had kicked her. She raised her eyebrows at Rebekah and in return Rebekah just gave a small nod in Klaus's direction. Caroline understood what she meant immediately.

"So, Klaus what do you do?" Caroline asked.

He looked at Caroline for a moment before responding with "I'm an artist" and then turning his head back to Matt to continue his interrogation.

"Oh, that's cool. I can't draw at all. I mean my stick figures look demented. Do you draw too Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah shook her head no. "My brother's always excelled in that area. I remember he tried to teach me once. It didn't go very well." She said with a laugh.

"Are you one of those "I can do but not teach" types?" Caroline asked looking back over at Klaus.

Klaus just smirked at Caroline, realizing that she was to distract Klaus from interrogating Matt. "I can do everything, sweetheart." He slowly leaned into Caroline's ear before whispering "You know, I know what you're doing… you can't distract me from my purpose here Caroline."

She shivered at having his breath so close to her. She gave him a quick look before responding, "You wanna bet?" she said with one of her eyebrows raised.

He put on that infuriatingly good looking smirk on his face before saying "Let the games begin."

He turned back to Matt and said, "So, Matt… where are your parents from?"

Caroline glared at Klaus. He did not just challenge her. No fucking way. Well, she's talked her way out of plenty of things… tonight would be no different. She wasn't a loser. She would not lose.

"Well, Care and I both come from a small town in Virginia." Matt said.

"Did you guys date? High school sweethearts, perhaps?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked over at Klaus. How the hell did he know that?

Matt looked at Caroline before responding. "Yeah, something like that."

"So why…" Klaus began but was cut off by Caroline's sweet voice.

"That's really none of your business now is it?" she said harshly.

He was getting to her… he knew, she knew, everyone knew it. She needed to distract him… how the hell was she going to do that? Right talk, new topic.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. She looked over at Rebekah and winked before looking back at Klaus. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and gave Matt a small smile. She knew about Matt and Care's history and it was such a long time ago she wasn't worried at all.

"Why are you offering?" Klaus asked.

"You don't seem like the girlfriend type"

"Well what type do I look like to you?"

"The type to you know love em and leave em… Hit it and quit it… toot it and boot it"

He held in a chuckle at her phrases and said "So what if I am?"

"So nothing… people can live a long live with STD's."

Rebekah and Matt were watching on amused by the conversation the two in front of them were having; however, they could see that the conversation was going to take a quick turn into something more. So, they both looked at each other before mumbling something about leaving the apartment to go for a walk.

Klaus and Caroline were so into their conversation they didn't even realize that Matt and Rebekah had left.

"So you've never taken a ride unless you've been in a committed relationship?" he asked trying to get her to back down.

"I'm a virgin" Was her simple reply.

KIaus had been taking a sip out of his drink and almost choked on it when she said that. "You're a what?" he asked carefully.

"What? Never been with a virgin?"

"No. They're clingy" he said before shaking his head and looking at her. "Are you serious?" She laughed at him before shaking her head no. "So, you never answered my earlier question" he said with his smirk.

"Why are you offering?" She threw his words back at him.

He laughed at her. "Offering what exactly?" he asked.

She wanted to punch him. He knew exactly what she meant. He just wanted her to say it. So she looked him right in the eye before responding. "Offering to take me on a ride."

"What kind of a ride would you like to go on, sweetheart?" he asked with his smirk plastered on his face.

"Well if I have to tell you that than it probably wouldn't be any good to begin with."

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"I mean…" she started, but never got to finish.

"I'll take that for as a challenge." He quickly stood up and offered Caroline his hand.

She looked up at him before putting her hand in his. "And where are we going?" she asked.

" You wanted a ride. Let's give you one."

"I said I wouldn't mind a good ride. You're too cocky for it to be any good. I can tell you that already."

He looked at her before shaking his head and grabbing her by the head and crushing his lips to hers. His lips were soft, yet firm. He gave the perfect amount of pressure for it to be a teasing kiss. He didn't go any further than that though. Just the one kiss and he was pulling away from her with his eyebrow raised. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and she slowly followed.

When she finally realized what had happened and she came out of her daze, they were already halfway towards the bedrooms. "Wait. What the hell?"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" he was calling her bluff, but she was stubborn as hell. She would never back down. Plus that kiss left her wanting more. She felt it in her toes. She's never felt that way when someone kissed her before.

Was she really ready to do this? Sleep with someone she just met? I mean it's not like he's a serial killer, its Rebekah's brother so she knows he isn't going to kill her… but still. Could she do it? Sex without feelings?

She locked her eyes on his before responding, "My bedroom is the one on the left."

He had a look of shock on his face before he masked it and took her hand and began leading towards the room she pointed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this chapter is all smut. Feel free to skip it if that isn't your thing. Two things you should know about me... 1: I am a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind 2: I'm a big fat virgin so please excuse the mistakes. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. **

* * *

Once they reached her bedroom, Klaus turned Caroline around and pushed her against the closed door. He came closer to her and started to leave small open mouth kisses along her jaw. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his head up to look at her. She gave a quick nod before crashing her lips against his. Unlike their first kiss that left her wanting more; this kiss was full of passion and desire. He came close to her and she gasped at the feel of him pressed up against her body. He took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance.

When the need for air was getting too much for her, she pulled away and leaned her head against the door. However, Klaus never let his lips leave her body. He trailed his kisses down along her jaw, to her neck, until he reached her pulse point. He gave a slight smile against her neck before he began to kiss her there. He was sucking and biting and doing everything in his power to make her lose control. She released a small moan of pleasure, but quickly realized what was going to happen if she didn't stop him.

She pushed his head off of her neck and chastised him, "You're going to leave a mark."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with his infuriating smirk.

"You're not my boyfriend, you don't get to mark me." She glared at him and saw that he had a response already on his lips, she spoke again before he got the chance. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her again. He would never admit it to anyone, but this girl intrigued him. She was different than the others. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. He was confirmed of this when he felt her hands at the bottom of his shirt tugging it upwards.

She threw his shirt somewhere to the side and looked back at him admiring his lean torso. He just watched her with an amused smile on his face. "See something you like?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she smiled up at him.

"You know, you should be nice to me. I could make things very hard for you later." He threatened.

"You're the only thing I want to be hard right now." She said before she lowered her head to leave kisses along his chest. She sucked and swirled her tongue along his nipple before biting and teasing it some more. He let out a low growl from his throat before he pulled her up against him. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss him again. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it. She quickly sat up and unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

"This hardly seems fair love. I'm only in my underwear, yet you're still fully clothed." He said as he crawled on top of her.

She moved her head to his ear and whispered "Why don't you do something about it then." He looked down at her as he slowly raised her shirt over her head. She was wearing a royal blue bra that he quickly removed as well.

She was bare before him and she felt self conscious. She knew that she was not nearly as beautiful as some of the other women that he must have been with. She was plain, average.

Before she could lose herself in her insecurities, Klaus was distracting her. His scruff was scratching her skin as he moved down so that he could tease her breasts. He massaged each of her breasts in his hand, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch her nipples every so often. She let out a loud moan at the sensation of his hands. The next thing she felt was his hot mouth on her left breast, while his hand continued to massage the right. He sucked on her breast, while biting the nipple, then he would use his tongue and flick it against her nipple to soothe the bite mark he left. She was moaning so loud that she was sure that the neighbors would be able to hear her. None of this mattered to her though, she was lost and he hadn't even gotten to her southern region yet. Soon after, he switched and gave the right breast the same treatment. He slowly released her breast with a _pop_ and started to kiss down her abdomen. He reached her jeans and unbuttoned them and slowly rolled them down, bringing her underwear down with it.

She expected him to come back up and kiss her but he was moving in the opposite direction. He kept going lower and lower until his face was staring at her soaking wet opening. He kissed the inside of her thighs before swiping his tongue along her entrance. She wanted more. She was saying incoherent things to get him to continue, but he would simply kiss her thighs and then give one lick. She groaned in defeat. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Well, an apology would be nice." He smirked up at her right before he dove his tongue in her core once more. She let out a moan and groaned when he stopped his ministrations.

"For what?" she panted.

"For telling me to shut up." He replied. "I did warn you love"

"I'm about to tell you to shut up again if you don't put your tongue in my-" she was interrupted by him licking her again from top to bottom. He was relentless this time. He was driving her completely crazy. He had his tongue in her and was drinking up her juices. He lapped, he sucked, he devoured her. She was just on the verge of her release when he pulled away again.

She wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. "OH MY GOD. I hate you so much." She thought about what he was asking and mumbled her apology.

"That wasn't very heartfelt now was it?" he smirked at her before lowering his head back down to her. His tongue flicked her clit once with his tongue and then he looked back at her. She didn't say anything. So he leaned down and flicked it again with his tongue.

"Oh my god. Fine I'm sorry. Just let me cum already." She practically yelled.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He looked up to see her glaring at him before he bent his head again between her thighs. He went straight to her clit and started to suck, he quickly added two fingers in her opening and pumped them in and out.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm so close. Don't stop. Don't stop." She mumbled out. She lifted her hips up off, but was quickly brought back down by Klaus's hand as he held her to the bed. She could feel the pressure building in her stomach. She was on the verge of release. She felt her walls clenching and then contracting right before she finally felt the bliss of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed. She was certain she was seeing stars. Her mouth was open. Gasping for breath. Her entire body was shaking at the violent orgasm she had just experienced.

Klaus did not let up. He did not give her a break. He lapped up her release and then went back to her clit, he sucked hard and long and she was mumbling out telling him to stop but before she knew it she felt another wave of release go through her. She was saying incoherent things. She wasn't even sure if she was speaking English. She just knew she wanted him inside her, now.

She reached down and pulled him up and crashed her lips onto his. She could still taste herself on his lips and was surprisingly turned on by it. She reached down and removed his boxer briefs without removing her lips from his. She grabbed his cock and started pumping him. He growled against her lips. She pressed her thumb against the tip and he released her lips and brought his head down to her shoulder. He let her continue to pump him for awhile before he reached down and slowly removed her hands from him. She pouted at him and he chuckled at her, he kissed her pouting lips before he positioned himself at her entrance.

She leaned up to kiss him before she remembered something. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" She pushed him off of her and he thought that she had changed her mind. "You didn't strap!"

His eyes were glazed over and he was surprised that he was able to understand what she was asking him. He got to his jeans, pulled out the condom before climbing back on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her again, while she took the wrapper, opened it, and slid in on him.

He was big. Probably the biggest guy she'd ever been with. That, and the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time. She was more than a little worried. She furrowed her brows and looked up to see him watching her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded yes and he positioned himself at her opening once again. She needed to distract herself so she pulled him in for another kiss just as he slid into her. She felt him stretch her inch by inch and then finally he was completely in. Before she could get used to his size he was already out of her and diving back in with full force. Okay, so he liked fast, rough sex. That's okay. She raised her hips to match every one of his fast, deep thrusts. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat. He was going in and out faster and faster. He moved his head to her neck and started to suck on her pulse point again. He was trying to kiss every inch of her skin. She took advantage of his distraction and flipped them over so that she was on top. Not even 2 seconds later she found herself back on her back. "I like to be on top too, you know." She panted out.

"I don't go on bottom. Ever." He responded. He reached down and hooked one of her legs around his waist while he brought the other to his shoulder. He was going in deeper now at the angle he provided. She let out a loud moan at the new angle and started playing with her breasts. She teased her nipples and massaged roughly. He was getting more and more turned on watching her touch herself. He reached between their bodies and started to massage her clit. "Oh god. Yes! Yes! Please. Please. I'm close. Klaus. YES." She was mumbling words left and right. She had been told she was loud during sex, but she thinks this is the loudest she's ever been. She can't help it though. The way he pounds into her is just so satisfying and hitting her in all the right spots. She feels that familiar tingle in her stomach again and a few seconds later, she's cumming.

After her body stopped convulsing, she felt him pull out of her. She felt his arms go to her shoulder and before she knew what he was doing, she was flipped over so that her back was facing him. She realized what he wanted and sat up on all fours. He got up to his knees and brought his length up to her entrance again. He was hammering into her with all the force he had. She moaned at the feeling of him going in so deep. He was fast and rough but it was so, so, so good. She moved her hands up to her headboard and held on for dear life.

He was pounding into her mercilessly. He took his hands and started to grasp her ass. She moaned at the pleasant pain she was feeling from his tight grasp. He released his hands to massage her ass and then grabbed it again roughly. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Caroline's moans and the sounds of the wet slaps of their bodies.

She couldn't believe she was already starting to feel the beginnings of her orgasm again. What number was this? 3? 4? Her hands clenched tightly against the headboard and before she knew it she released again. He rode out her orgasm prolonging her release.

After a few more pumps from him he finally released as well. He collapses on top of her, both of them breathing hard, and their bodies covered with sweat. He lifts himself up before turning her over and kissing her chastely on the lips before rolling off of her. As soon as he's off of her she gets up goes into the bathroom.

When she gets back to the room, she sees Klaus laying on the bed about ready to pass out. He had taken care of cleaning up and he now had his boxer briefs back on. She was wearing a pair of soft cotton shorts and a tank top. She didn't know how to go about kicking someone out of her bed, she'd never had to do that before. She thought the honest approach was best.

"So, you can go now." She said.

He chuckled at her. "I feel used. What, no pillow talk?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No pillow talk. Get out."

He ignored her. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

She decided that his ego was way too high and she was not going to boost it up any more. "I've had better."

He sat up, dumbfounded. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Now, you may leave."

He got out of bed and started to put his clothes on. "You know, you're not a very good liar." Once he was dressed he walked past her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back quickly and then turned to go to bed. Just as she was about to reach her bed, he spoke. "Do you want my number?" he asked.

She turned around to see him standing in her doorway. "No" she responded.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, "Let me rephrase, can I get your number?"

"No" she said again. "I'm sure if you really want it, you can ask Rebekah for it." She gave him an amused look before sliding into bed. He stood there for a minute wondering if she really just said no to him.

Once he got outside of her apartment, he muttered to himself "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
